


So She Dances

by CoffeemateJC



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/pseuds/CoffeemateJC
Summary: Chakotay finds Kathryn on the holodeck. A few years after “Coda”. Inspired by the song “So She Dances” by Josh Groban:https://youtu.be/41qBffVg154
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	So She Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Paramount/CBS own all rights to the Voyager universe and its characters.

After a long, arduous day on the bridge, Chakotay left his quarters and made his way to the turbolift. Dressed in gym clothes, he decided he would relax some of his tension away by sparring a couple rounds. 

When the turbolift doors swished open, he stepped out and headed to Holodeck 1. As his pace slowed down and he paused at the console, he noticed that another program was running but the doors were unlocked. It was the “Talent Show” program that Neelix and Tom had created as a ship-wide activity to boost morale. Curious, Chakotay decided to check it out.

As the doors opened, It revealed a large, dark auditorium, the only lights were the ones lighting the aisle and the one spotlight on the stage. Chakotay’s eyes were immediately drawn to the figure on the shining platform. Soft music was playing, a selection from Tchaikovsky’s Swan Lake: the Finale. He quietly stepped forward, remaining out of sight as he listened and watched the beautiful waltz unfold before him. 

Kathryn Janeway, as he had seen long ago on this very stage, was once again dancing so elegantly, even her shadow had grace. Chakotay watched as she brushed strands of hair away from face. Her hair was no longer able to stay in a tight, high bun as it had before. It didn’t matter, as she always looked radiant no matter how long her hair was. 

As she reached her hands up to the sky, Chakotay enjoyed seeing her so reposed, her ‘Captain’ facade absent from this scene. She moved so elegantly across the high-gloss, pine floor that he could see the “story” she was painting across the stage. Chakotay felt as though he were trespassing on this intimate moment, but part of him enjoyed watching her. A romance from afar; her rhythm was his beating heart. He wanted so much to reach out to her and tell her how he feels. 

The music ended as Kathryn gracefully assumed her final pose. . Chakotay decided he should leave before she caught sight of him. He was heading toward the door when...

“Computer, lights up,” 

Kathryn’s voice caught him off guard. As the lights in the auditorium turned back on, Chakotay knew he was caught. He stopped in his tracks.

“Didn’t realize I had an audience,” Kathryn said jokingly. 

Chakotay spun around to see her standing with her hands on her hips, feeling her grand presence from several feet away.

“I didn’t mean to intrude, Kathryn… but you did leave the doors unlocked.

Kathryn smirked and started to gather her belongings.

Chakotay walked further and said, “don’t stop on my account.”

She stood up from bending down. “It doesn’t exactly look like you came here for a dance lesson,” she answered, pointing out toward him.

He chuckled as he approached the edge of the stage, looking up at her. “I’m not sure that Ballet is my forte,” he smiled that wide grin, “but, I wouldn’t mind being a spectator.”

Kathryn laughed. “If you insist,” she joked. She turned on her heel and began to walk upstage. “But come up here!” her loud voice echoed in the auditorium. She turned toward him as he was walking up the steps. “Why sit in the audience when you can have the best seat in the house!” Her mouth turned into a sly, crooked smile. 

Chakotay walked up the side steps of the stage. As he approached her she turned around. Without taking her eyes off him she said, “Computer, play “La Carnaval des Animaux” by Camille Saint-Saens, Number 13. Le Cygne”.

Kathryn relaxed into her starting position. The beautiful music flowed through the air as she began to dance. As soon as he heard it, he recognized the familiar song. This selection of music is usually paired with a solo dance called, “The Dying Swan”. As Chakotay watched Kathryn glide so easily with the music, it transported him back in time to the day that he watched his Captain perform this very same dance for her crew. Now, years later, he was given a rare chance to be the only eyes watching her. He was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked, twirling around, even if she was only wearing ballet leggings, a loose shirt, and pointe shoes. He wanted so much to take her into his arms.

She spun toward him gracefully. When she stopped, she posed in an arabesque. Chakotay reached out, gently taking her hands. She couldn’t help but giggle as she leaned down into his hold and then pushed off to pirouette back in the opposite direction. 

What started as a solo dance turned into a pax de deux. Although Chakotay did not know ballet, he supported Kathryn through various moves: letting her fall into his arms to dip her, lifting her lightly off the floor… He could feel the electricity between them. 

Kathryn shivered slightly as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms catching her and spinning her around. She felt as though she were in a dream as she floated across the stage. 

As the music neared its climax, she turned to face him. For a moment their eyes met, her eyes searching his as they always did. He held her hands and turned her slowly. She broke from his grasp and he watched her elegantly bring her dance to a close. As she gently made her way to the floor, her arms fluttered and softly collapsed with her body until she was still. The music ended and it was quiet for a brief moment.

“BRAVO!” Chakotay shouted and applauded.

Kathryn lifted her head and smiled her bright and slightly bashful smile. She stood up and took a very exaggerated bow. When she looked up at him he flashed his dimples and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. 

She walked toward him as he spoke, “I think you were even better than the first time I saw that dance.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” she teased. 

“That’s nothing. Wait till you see my solo.” 

Kathryn snorted out a laugh which made him chuckle. She moved past him and started walking down the stairs. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, curiously.

“To replicate some boxing gloves,” she said, facing away from him as she made her way to the exit. 

Chakotay hurried his steps after her. “Boxing gloves?”

She turned to him, “It’s your turn to show me a thing or two,” she said with a crooked smile and a flick of her eyebrow. “Unless of course you don’t think it’s my forte?” She waited for an answer, although she was jesting him. 

Chakotay chuckled and smiled wickedly. “I wouldn’t dare question you.”

Kathryn laughed as they both continued toward the door. 


End file.
